Warriors meet's LOTR
by Dennisfree
Summary: The Warriors series meets the Lord of the Rings movies. I wasn't sure what one to post this under. Please any reviews, Good, bad, etc... are welcome. Into the wild.  Dangerous Path.  Darkest Hour.  Twilight. And Starlight.


**Darkest Hour\Fellowship of the Ring**

_After Bone fatly wounds Whitestorm_

**WHITESTORM**  
Forgive me I did not see, I have failed you all.

**FIRESTAR**  
No Whitestorm, you fall bravely, you have kept you honor.

**WHITESTORM**  
The world of the clans will fall, and all will come to darkness, and my clan to ruin.

**FIRESTAR**  
I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let our Clan fall…nor are cats.

**WHITESTORM**  
Nor are Cats.  
I would have fallowed you… my brother, my deputy, my leader.

_Whitestorms head falls back and breaths his last Firestar leans over and licks him on the forehead_

**FIRESTAR**  
Be at peace, warrior of ThunderClan

* * *

**Darkest Hour\The Two Towers**

_Graystripe and Ravenpaw stand next to Firestar right before the battle between LionClan and BloodClan_

**GRAYSTRIPE**  
Well lad whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night.

**RAVENPAW**  
Your friends are with you Firestar.

**GRAYSTRIPE**  
Lets hope they last the night.

* * *

**Darkest Hour\The Two Towers**

_Firestar watches RiverClan come to stand beside them as they a young apprentice stands beside Firestar_

**FIRESTAR**  
Show me your claws.

_The apprentice flex's her claws _

**FIRESTAR **(con't)  
What is you name?

**DAWNPAW**  
Dawnpaw, kit of Shadepelt…  
The others are saying, we will not live out the night…they say it is hopeless.

_Firestar stares into the apprentice's eyes_

**FIRESTAR**  
There is always hope.

* * *

**Darkest Hour\The Two Towers**

Firestar is talking to Whitestorm before they go to Fourtrees to battle TigerClan

**FIRESTAR**  
Who am I, Whitestorm?

**WHITESTORM**  
You are our leader.

**FIRESTAR**  
And do you trust your leader?

**WHITESTORM**  
Your cats will follow you to whatever end.

**FIRESTAR**  
To whatever end... Where is the cat and the warrior? Where is the force that was coming? They have passed like rain on the mountain, like wind in the meadows. The days have gone down in the west, behind the hills into shadow. _(He pauses.)_ How did it come to this?

* * *

**Darkest Hour\The Two Towers**

_Firestar walks back and forth in front of LionClan preparing to go into battle against BloodClan_

**FIRESTAR**  
Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!

* * *

**(Not really in any book)\Fellowship of the Ring**

_Scourge talking to his BloodClan warriors before they attack the clans _

**SCOURGE**  
You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will march upon the clans!

* * *

**Dangerous Path\Fellowship of the Ring**

_Longtail says after they find out about Tigerstars plain with the dogs _

**LONGTAIL**  
We still have time enough to counter Tigerstar, Only if we move quickly-

**DARKSTRIPE**  
Time? What time do you think we have?

* * *

**Into the Wild\Fellowship of the Ring**

_Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw stand out of the way as ThunderClan, argues about what to do about Frostfur's kits_

**BLUESTAR**  
We have but one choice then... the kits must be returned! One of you must do this.

_Tigerclaw shakes his head._

**TIGERCLAW**  
One does not simply walk after ShadowClan. They are hidden by more than just scents. They are an evil that does not sleep, ever watchful. They live in a barren wasteland, riddled in ash, marsh and dust. The very air they breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand cats could you do this. It is folly.

**WHITESTORM**  
_(Glaring at Tigerclaw.) _Have you heard nothing Bluestar has said? The Kits must be returned!

_Darkstripe leaps forward_

**DARKSTRIPE**  
And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!

**TIGERCLAW**  
And if we fail, what then? What happens if we do not get back that which is ThunderClans?

_Everyone bursts out arguing. Firepaw stares for a long moment at Frostfur, and sounds seem to dim. Finally, Firepaw steps forward._

**FIREPAW**  
I will go.

_No one pays him any attention, so he speaks louder._

**FIREPAW (**con't)  
I will go!

_Silence falls and everyone stares at the young apprentice._

**FIREPAW **(con't)  
I will bring back the kits... though, I do not know the way.

_Graypaw comes up beside Firepaw placing his tail on Firepaws shoulder_

**GRAYPAW**  
I will help you fulfill this task, Firepaw, as long as it is yours to fulfill.

_Ravenpaw dashes forward and stands by Firepaw_.

**RAVENPAW**  
I'm going' too!

**BLUESTAR**  
_(Looking them over.)_ Three companions... very well, yours shall be the Fellowship of the kits

**RAVENPAW**  
Right! Where are we going'?

* * *

**Starlight\The Two Towers**

_The ThunderClan cats are returning to there camp after the battle with Mudclaw and Hawkfrost at the WindClan camp_

**FIRESTAR**  
The Battle for WindClan is over, but the Battle for all the Clans is about to begin.

* * *

**Twilight\The Two Towers**

_Onestar talking to Firestar after the badgers attack ThunderClan camp_

**ONESTAR**  
An alliance once existed between WindClan, and ThunderClan, not long ago we fought, and died together…we have come to honor that allegiance,

_Onestar looks around and nods at Crowfeather_

**ONESTAR** (con't)  
We were proud, to fight along side ThunderClan once again.


End file.
